


Wait a minute

by beloniika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camgirl/camboy, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That camgirl wasn’t what Chanyeol bargained for, but he didn’t find it in himself to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait a minute

Chanyeol had been looking forward to this moment the whole day: after long hours in college (curse you, Professor Shin, for holding lessons in the evening), what's better than spanking it to some camgirl to relax? So there he was, in the loneliness of his dorm room, booting his laptop as he changed into something more comfortable and opening his favorite website, that he knew the address to by heart, in incognito mode. His friends pitched in to gift him an annual subscription for his birthday: he can now watch as many full cams as he wants, bless them.

He seldom checked the "most viewed now" section, rather going directly to his favorite models or limiting his search to his desired traits, but the thumbnail of this particular cam caught his attention. Busty girl with bob hair and luscious lips? Hell yeah, count him in.

Her show must have just started: the girl was still fully dressed in a strapless, cinched, dark grey mini dress with a ruched bodice that accentuated her breasts, pale skin and narrow shoulders; the outfit was completed by a simple black velvet choker and matching pumps. She was leaning in front of her laptop, busy typing her responses that appeared in the column on the right but that Chanyeol ignored in favor of looking at her occasionally smirking full lips and trying to peek down her décolleté.

The show started when she adjusted the zoom of her camera with the tiny remote in her hand and finally leant back against the many pillows on her bed, mutely waving at her anonymous audience, big eyes glimmering in tease. Strands of pitch black hair fell on her face alluringly when she cocked her head to the side, showing the inviting column of her neck, while her hands roamed slowly but surely her body, concentrating on her generous rack and fleetingly teasing her crotch. She knocked her knees together in a demure fashion, but the way she bit her bottom lip and looked at the camera with hooded eyelids was anything but.

Chanyeol liked _savoring_ his partner, he liked undressing and _discovering_ his partner; not for nothing he enjoyed preliminaries and strip-teases. That’s why he found himself drooling a bit at the sheen of the camgirl’s lips, at the smoothness of her skin, at the little bruises that tarnish the otherwise perfect calves, at the supple thighs that the short dress skirt couldn’t cover, at her slowly accelerating breathing as she started rubbing her crotch more insistently.

The site’s notification that asks if he wants to use his account’s coins to continue watching that cam distracted Chanyeol long enough to make him do a double take when he confirmed the purchase and glanced back at the girl, now lying with her legs spread open and an honest to God boner smack in the middle.

Chanyeol froze in his position, slack-jawed, propped against the headboard with the laptop on his knees and a hand wrapped around his confused erection, that may or may not have twitched a bit at the revelation (you’re never gonna make him admit it). He looked dazedly at the camgirl who started pulling at her panties, effectively showing the outline of a purpling penis and the faintest damp spot at the tip, before she put on a show of shyly removing them, still hidden by the dress, and finally holding her legs up to reveal her bare ass and smooth privates.

Chanyeol gulped at the display, his eyes never leaving the small hands relentlessly pumping the decently sized dick or circling the puckered hole, all accompanied by soft gasps of pleasure. He managed to take a breather when the girl (can he still say that? what section of the website did he even end up in?) stopped masturbating to type some more replies, and he finally peeled his eyes off the window on the model’s bedroom to look further into the matter.

Turns out the most viewed video of the day belonged to a crossdresser who goes by the name of Kyungsook. Kyungsook’s popularity is no joke, if the number of viewers and friends is anything to go by--it’s weird Chanyeol has never seen any of their videos before, but then again it really isn’t his niche, or at the very least he never bothered checking out the “trans&crossdressers” section.

While Chanyeol was busy snooping around and re-evaluating his sexual choices, Kyungsook must have received some requests and fetched some props; he went back to the tab and was welcomed by the sight of the crossdresser pulling his skirt up, showing a round little ass that begged to be bitten. After lathering some lube on his fingers and fumbling to keep the dress in place, Kyungsook made quick work of fingering himself with a single digit, immediately adding a second finger and biting his lip at the familiar stretching feeling, lazily stroking his half stiff member.

Kyungsook reached for a fuchsia string of anal beads and carefully slotted the first walnut sized ball in his stretched hole, until all ten of them were snug inside his body; he leant forward and wiggled his little ass for his audience, showing how only the handle was free. Keeping his chest on the sheets, he reached for the toy with a hand and wormed the other to grab his cock, hanging heavily between his legs: security ring firm in his hand, Kyungsook started pulling, hesitating when he reached the maximum diameter of each bead to heighten the teasing on the tight ring of muscles of his asshole, as shown on screen when he regulated the zoom. The camera panned out again, showing Kyungsook’s pink dusted cheeks while he extracted the last ball with a soft pop and a deep sigh.

Next on the list was a sleek silver vibrator that Kyungsook quickly lubricated and inserted in the stretched hole. To fight the shiver caused by the cold surface of the vibrator, he started fucking himself open with a placid rhythm before reaching for the black bottom of the toy, twisting it and starting already from speed 2, eliciting a shaky exhale from the camboy. His hanging cock twitched and swung due to the added force of his pushing and of the vibrator itself, now turned up a notch.

Foregoing to remove the vibrator before changing position, rather keeping it in place while rolling on his side, Kyungsook froze with a choked gasp: the toy had shifted and pushed further inside himself, rounded tip humming against his prostate. After recollecting himself and refocusing the camera, Kyungsook proved he was quite flexible, folding in on himself in a more comfortable (is it really?) position that displayed perfectly his engorged cock and the vibrator sticking lewdly out of his ass. Despite all his efforts to keep the dress clean, a few drops of precome landed on the fabric as his cock bounced lightly against the folded skirt.

What was almost torture for Kyungsook was actually source of pleasure for his audience, so he started rubbing his dick and pushing the vibrator further up his ass at such a slow pace that he almost wanted to cry. All you could hear was the soft hum of the vibrator accompanied by a string of breathy gasps, that got more frequent and more audible the more the vibrator rubbed against the prostate, but it wasn’t until the notifications started pinging like crazy to reward Kyungsook’s self restraint that the crossdresser forewent keeping quiet and proper.

Grabbing the vibrator with both hands to add more force, Kyungsook’s jaw went slack when the vibrations and the grazing against his walls and his prostate became too much, The top half of his body stilled, eyes clenched shut and mouth hanging open, a drawn out, clearly masculine moan filling the quietness of the room, while his hips moved in minute thrusts to ride out the orgasm on the vibrator. The toy slipped out of the stretched rim as soon as Kyungsook unfolded himself and just lied on the bed, a bit breathless for remaining contracted for so long; still feeling boneless after climaxing, it took him some effort to sit up on the bed and retrieve his laptop to reply to a few of the comments and thank the highest bidders before ending the session.

For the first time since the show started, Chanyeol saw Kyungsook genuinely blush: a quick glance at the comments told him someone requested for a kiss or a heart or some other cheesy display of affection.

“Hearteu,” said eventually Kyungsook, throwing a smirk and a wink for good measure. His voice sounded purposely deeper, as if to remind user 작가님 that he was indeed a guy, not a cute girl.

(That defeated the whole purpose of passing for a girl, if you asked Chanyeol, but maybe that’s the way “Kyungsook” fought his awkwardness; he might very well have some things he won’t ever do, no matter what clothes he wears.)

With his hair a bit in disarray, the apples of his cheeks a muted red, glossy lips drawn in a heart shape as he smiled, a sheen of sweat on his skin, and dress slightly twisted, Kyungsook waved goodbye to his many followers, ending his broadcast for the night.

Chanyeol stared at the offline message for a solid minute, still processing what he just witnessed. He was so engrossed in watching his first ever crossdresser video, he didn’t notice he stopped masturbating, but by no means had his erection softened. He thought he would have switched to another video in either repulsion or neutral detachment as soon as the “surprise” was revealed, but curiosity took the best of him. He found himself sticking around and he had Kyungsook’s overall cute looks, that came strikingly close to his ideal type, to blame. He was sold the moment Kyungsook smiled.

Rather than freaking out about his sexuality being questioned, Chanyeol was curious. Rather than being grossed out, Chanyeol was confused. Once he learned of Kyungsook’s true nature, he noticed how the bobbed haircut (of a wig, now that he looks better at it) covered the giveaway masculine feature of a stronger jaw; how the choker strained slightly due to the Adam’s apple; how the body looked more muscular and like it lacked natural curves.

What he couldn’t wrap his head around was: if Kyungsook is a simple crossdresser, how could those boobs look so real?! No balled up socks bullshit, those knockers looked just like the perfect pillow for some hardcore, post-coital snuggling.

 

 

 

Some ~research~ was in order. Chanyeol tried to watch videos of other crossdressers and even transgenders, to see if his sexual horizons were broadening, but none caught his attention as much as Kyungsook. Sure, there were a Lulu and a Baeby that could pass as girls even better than Kyungsook, to be absolutely honest, but only the black haired crossdresser’s “natural beauty” really made it for him: no fairy-like features like the ones Lulu probably had to thank the plastic surgeon for, nor tons of make-up caked on an otherwise cute face like Baeby’s, could rival Kyungsook’s natural beauty and simple tricks to keep the illusion up, in Chanyeol’s humble opinion.

Finally noticing he had been ~researching~ well into the night (not even his papers got this much attention) and that his alarm clock would ring in only a couple of hours for his morning lesson, Chanyeol went to sleep. At long last, with his eyes fixed on the ceiling, a hand sandwiched between his head and the pillow while the other slithered past his boxers’ waistband, he jacked off to the memory of Kyungsook’s blissed face and pillowy lips.

 

 

 

“Hello, I’m this semester’s TA, my name is Do Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you.”

The soft spoken greeting was met by scattered, sleep-laced mumbles and the clamor of a metal pencase.

Chanyeol quickly bent to pick it up, a curse and an apology on his tongue. He had to bit it when he looked up and Kyungsoo’s big eyes were looking straight at him, possibly judging him...maybe trying to understand if the clumsy guy saw his little show the previous night.

Chanyeol always prided himself on his good ear and ability to recognize voices, so he was around 90% sure he heard that surly voice only a handful of hours earlier. He made the mistake of looking up from his pre-bell power nap and thus flailing at the sight of two familiar, round, almost frightened eyes, juxtaposing to the still fresh image of Kyungsook’s hooded lined eyes and popping lips slightly parted in bliss.

When Kyungsoo the TA looked away from Chanyeol, his plush lips were crooked in the faintest smirk, it made the tall boy shiver nonetheless. Chanyeol tried to convince himself it was a derisive, “oh great, I have to teach to an idiot” kind of smirk, but deep inside he knew Kyungsoo _knew_ that Chanyeol recognized him.

(So much for the internet anonymity…)

Talk about a small world.

“You gotta be kidding me…”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the jab at Luhan and plastic surgery, lol.  
> I have both a prequel and a sequel in mind, but no reassurances neither on when (if) i'll write them nor on how long they could be (maybe a collection of drabbles,who knows) >__>


End file.
